A well-oiled engine
by osk1700
Summary: Tenya Iida saw it his job to make everything run like a well-oiled engine. When the feelings between his two best friends threaten to upset that, he decides to take matters into his own hands
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A well-oiled engine

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

Tenya Iida considered himself to be an efficient man. He had a no nonsense attitude and took everything he did extremely seriously. After all, he was the next Ingenium, he had to live up to the name his older brother left him.

One of Iida's many talents was the ability to keep everything moving smoothly, like a (pardon the pun) "well-oiled engine." The best way to do anything is to have total control, and keep things running as efficiently as possible. No time for hiccups, mishaps, or mistakes. He considered it his job, no, his duty, to be the one who kept the engine that was class 1-A well-oiled and running smoothly. While it was a tough job, he was more than up to the challenge, and by the start of their third year, Iida felt as though his class was running at optimum efficiency…well…almost…like 99%.

There was one thing that still eluded him, something that made his gears turn. One minor detail that threatened to disrupt the perfect equilibrium that he has spent the last 3 years of his life trying to create. It was ironic, then, that this minor detail presented itself in the form his two best friends; Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka.

It wasn't that these two were falling behind the class in terms of their grades. Far from it in fact. They both excelled in both academics and in their hero-work. No, the problem stemmed from the fact that the two were madly and hopelessly in love with each other; but have yet to realize the others feelings. It was infuriating! How…just **HOW** can anyone be that dense! He was sure it was scientifically impossible. Sometimes he thought that the two were just messing with him, that they really were dating but acted shy and flustered around each other in public just to give him a brain aneurism. He loved the two, he truly did. They were the best friends he could have ever hoped to have, which made this all the more frustrating.

Aside from his duty to them as a friend, he also had to think about the well-being for the entirety of class 1-A; and it became apparent all to quickly that if Midoriya and Uraraka were to leave these feelings unaddressed, that it would spell disaster for the class. If they could barely look each other in the eye when they spoke to each other, how the hell did they expect to work together on missions! There was also the rest of his ever restless classmates; who were so enraptured by the soap opera that was Midoriya and Uraraka's love life that most of them began to concentrate more on that than their studies.

And so, Iida took it upon himself, both as Midoriya and Uraraka's best friend, and as class president, to make the two confess their feelings to each other and put an end to this ludicrous game. That being said, he didn't want to just go to both of them and tell them how the other feels, he wanted them to do that themselves. Iida felt that in order to better themselves, Midoriya and Uraraka should confess to each other without the knowledge of the other's feelings. They needed to learn to take risks and that some risks are worth taking. So he made a vow to himself to allow them to confess to each other at their own pace, on their own terms…but that didn't mean he couldn't give them a gentle push (read: "shove") in the right direction.

We find our hero sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, uniform pressed and clean, glasses sitting perfectly square on his face, as he readies himself to put his newest plan into action. "You really think this will help them?" asked the young woman sitting next to him. He turned to meet the stoic eyes of Tsuyu Asui, a fellow friend and classmate. He had recruited her in his quest to get Midoriya and Uraraka to confess to each other. She agreed…be it hesitantly.

"Yes!" Iida said, making chopping motions with his hands, "I believe this will have some effect on them! I've noticed over the past few weeks that Midoriya and Uraraka tend to try and avoid sitting next to each other. Midoriya tends to sit next to me, while Uraraka tends to sit next to you. I propose that if you and I were to sit next to each other, that Midoriya and Uraraka would have no choice but to sit next to each other?" He finished with a grin.

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly do you expect to come out of this...ribbit?" she asked, not looking entirely convinced of Iida's plan.

Iida was about to answer when he heard the voice of one of the two in question. "Iida! Tsuyu! How are you guys?" Uraraka asked as he sat down in an empty seat.

"P _erfect,_ " thought Iida, _"everything is going according to plan_."

"I'm doing well Uraraka!" Iida answered with a little more excitement in his voice than he intended.

"I'm fine Uraraka," Tsuyu continued, "How are you?"

"I'm" Uraraka started then was interrupted as he began to yawn "fine…just a bit tired."

Iida shot up from his seat "Uraraka, I am shocked, you of all people should know how valuable sleep is to the human body, it is vital an-" Iida cut off from his lecture on the importance of sleep by another, voice.

"Hey guys!" Midoriya called as he walked over to the table.

 _"Pay dirt"_ Iida thought with a grin "Ah! Midoriya! Please, come join us…there's an empty seat next to Uraraka," he said, emphasizing Uraraka's name as he said it.

"As much as I'd lov-" Midoriya started, then stopped himself as his face turned red "LIKE! As much as I'd like that, I actually promised Mei that I'd help try out some of her new "babies" in exchange for some new gear.

"Aw...you're so nice Deku" Uraraka smiled "Well, have fun, try not to get hurt haha," she laughed.

Midoriya's face paled as he thought back to the last time he agreed to help Mei with her 'babies', "hahaha…yea...I'll-I'll try" Midoriya said scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, I just stopped by to grab some water, I'll see you guys in class!"

With that, he ran off. Iida was left shocked at what just transpired…his plan…his beautiful plan…ruined! As Uraraka turned to eat her lunch, Tsuyu patted his shoulder, then started talking to Uraraka about class.

Iida sat in stunned silence as a single thought went through his head. " _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…"_

* * *

Notes:

This is my first…and maybe only story…I just had a sudden itch and decided to write this out. There's more to it, I have an idea where I want this to go, and I do plan to finish it, but I don't exactly have a schedule of when that will be. I don't really see myself as that good of a writer. I'm really not good at writing dialogue, or describing settings, but like I said, I had a sudden itch I needed to scratch, so I gave it the good old college try.

EDIT: Hi, well...I'm honestly shocked that this got as much of a good reception as it did. I honestly thought it was horrible. Anyway, I'm still working on the second chapter, I've been pretty busy but things seem to be dying down a little bit on my end. I decided that I'd take the advice of one of the reviewers, T3rran, which was super helpful. I added paragraphs to help indicate a new person talking, and took out the *action*. I also changed a few words around, mostly because I thought it sounded better.  
So yea, in summery, chapter 2 should be out relatively soon, thanks for all the support and reviews, and the edits I made to this chapter were just small things.


	2. Chapter 2: This can't turn out well

**Chapter 2: This can't turn out well**

"Argggh!" Iida sighed in frustration as he recalled his failed plan during lunch. It had been a few hours since then, after lunch, class went on like normal. Once class was dismissed, he had planned to try and get Midoriya and Uraraka alone together, but when he suggested that they should review the lessons from class that day (where he planned to 'conveniently' disappear), Midoriya said something about needing to put in some extra training and left. As Midoriya ran off, Uraraka said something about Midoriya having a good idea before she ran off in the opposite direction, presumably to go train as well.

And so, here he was. Sitting at his desk, alone in his room, trying…and failing…to come up with another plan. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. The most frustrating part of all this, if he was being completely honest with himself, was that he didn't even think his plan was that good to begin with. He thought that maybe… _maybe_ …one of the two would catch how flustered the other was when they sat down to eat…but that was giving them way too much credit. It was apparent to him that he was going to have to do something drastic if he wanted one of them to notice the other's feelings.

 _"_ _Just one,"_ he cupped his chin as he tried to formulate another plan, _"all I need is for just one of them to make a move…but h-_ ," Iida's thought process was derailed as he heard knocking on his door. Deciding that he needed to take a break from his scheming, he got up from his chair and went to open the door; revealing that his mystery guest was none other than Midoriya.

"Ah, Midoriya!" Iida smiled "what brings you here?"

Midoriya looked like he just finished his training. He looked exhausted and covered in sweat and dirt. He looked to both sides of the hall, almost as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't seen, then asked "H-hey Iida…mind I come in?"

"Certainly!" Iida asked as he stood aside and welcomed his friend into his room, "sit down, make yourself comfortable. How was your training?" he asked as he ushered his friend into his room

"Oh you know…" Midoriya scratched the back of his neck, "it was fine…hey, ummm…c-can I ask you something?" Midoriya asked as his face took a shade of red.

"Of course Midoriya," Iida responded, not noticing how Midoriya's face was now as red as Kirishima's hair. "What's ails you?" He asked as he was sitting down on his bed.

Midoriya sat down in the chair that Iida was previously occupying. "Oh…it's nothing too serious…ummm..." Iida noticed that Midoriya looked extremely unconfutable, as if whatever he needed to ask was embarrassing. Midoriya gulped before asking "w-what do you think of Uraraka?" he finally managed to ask

Iida stared at Midoriya while he processed the question that was just asked. Now it made sense why Midoriya looked so flustered…this was a very delicate situation…one he needed to approach carefully. "well…I think she's a wonderful friend and an amazing hero." Iida stated after a few moments of silence.

Iida's grin grew when he saw something that looked like a smile spread across Midoriya face before mumbling "yea…she is isn't she…"

Iida, barley containing his excitement over the situation the gods have put him in, pressed the question, "what do you think about Uraraka?"

Midoriya almost immediately lost his smile and replaced it with a look of shock and embarrassment as he managed to sputter out "w-well, I a-agree with you 100%. I-I think that s-she's amazing, and smart, and kind, and caring, and…" as Midoriya continued to list off Uraraka's qualities, Iida noticed that he became more and more relaxed, almost as if just thinking about the girl was enough put Midoriya's normally anxious mind at ease.

Iida smiled as he interrupted Midoriya's seemingly endless list, "it seems that you think rather highly of her."

Midoriya blushed and looked down at the ground as he scratched the back of his head "…yea…I do."

 _"_ _Alright, time to cut to the chase"_ Iida decided, then asked "What did you really come to ask me about?"

With his eyes still glued to the ground nodded and said "um..." Midoriya shifted in the chair, "well…" he then lifted his head and looked straight at Iida with his eyes full of the fire of determination, "Iida!" he started "How do I ask Uraraka out?"

And there it was…six words that Iida has been wanting to hear from Midoriya for so long. He was ecstatic! Over the moon! He felt like he could take on the League of Villains all on his own! Finally, everything was falling into place!

He had to remain calm though, he had to be the level headed one here. Midoriya came to him for his help, so he would help push him in the right direction…even if every fiber of his being wanted to yell at him 'Just ask her you idiot! There is literally a 0% chance she'll say no!'

"well" Iida started, "if you are sure about this, and from that list you gave earlier, it seems that you are," Iida gave Midoriya a sly look, which Midoriya responded with a blush, "then I say you should just be honest and tell her how you feel."

Midoriya's head shoot up with his eyes wide open "b-b-b-be honest!?" he managed to stutter out, "that's it? You don't think there is anything else I should do?!"

Iida laughed and shook his head "Listen Midoriya, I'm sure Uraraka would love" he made sure to emphasize 'love', "that you were brave enough to be honest with her; and who knows," he shrugged, "she may even feel the same way about you." He gave him a wink hoping that Midoriya would catch on.

"haha…yea…like that'll happen," Midoriya sighed as he got up, "well, you've given me plenty to think about, I'm going to head up to my room and think this over." Midoriya made his way to the door, then turned around and said "Thanks Iida," and walked out.

Iida collapsed on to his bed, his heart couldn't handle this, it was great! Everything was working out! He spent the past few hours thinking of a plan, and here comes Midoriya and practically gives him one on a silver platter.

 _"_ _This is great!"_ Iida thought to himself _"There's no way this can go wro-"_

Iida was, once again, derailed from his thoughts as he once again heard knocking on his door. Surprised, Iida walked over to the door and opened it, to find none other than a troubled looking Uraraka on the other side.

"Uraraka?!" Iida said, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice "What's up?"

"Hey Iida," Uraraka started, before looking around as if she was making sure no one was around to see her, then continued "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something…privet."

 _"_ _This seems familiar"_ Iida thought to himself. He nodded and stepped aside to let Uraraka step in.

When she came into the room, she went over to the chair that Izuku was occupying and sat down, looking at him nervously then down to her thumbs, which she was twiddling nervously.

 _"_ _Very familiar"_ Iida thought, then went over and sat on his bed before asking "So…Uraraka…what seems to be the problem?"

She seemed startled, as if she wasn't ready for him to ask the question, but then looked down at her thumbs and said "So…Iida…this is going to sound weird…but…what do you think of Deku?"

Iida's mouth fell open and thought _"wait...is she?"_

He decided that, as opposed to the roundabout line of questioning he gave Midoriya, he would go straight for the heart of the matter with Uraraka. "He's a great friend and an amazing hero…why do you ask?"

She looked at him with fierce determination and said "Iida! I-I really want to ask Deku out, but I don't know how. Can you help me?!"

Iida couldn't believe it…he couldn't. He pinched his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He honestly felt like laughing. This was too perfect! He can't recall anything working out as well as this!

He took a breath to calm himself down. _"Ok,"_ he thought to himself, _"this is practically in the bag…don't mess this up…I can't just tell her about the conversation Midoriya and I just had about her."_ Then a thought occurred to him _"buuuut…_ "

Iida put on a friendly smile and said "Well this is certainly a coincidence," he started. Uraraka gave him a questioning look before he continued "As it just so happens, I just finished having a very similar discussion with Midoriya" he said as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"Y-y-you did what…?" Uraraka asked, almost looking heart broken. Something that Iida missed entirely as he was too busy patting himself on the back for his brilliant impromptu to plan

Iida smiled "Indeed," he said, then looked at her and continued "and let's just say that you have nothing to worry about," he said as he gave her a wink.

 _"_ _This is perfect"_ Iida thought, _"I'll just mention that Midoriya and I had a similar conversation, and by telling her she has nothing to worry about, she'll be able to deduce that the conversation was about her. She'll then piece everything together! Its perfect!"_

Iida looked up, expecting to see an excited Uraraka. What he got though, was anything but. Her eyes looked intense, almost like she was ready to hunt down a villain

 _"hold on_ _…something isn't right"_

After several intense moments of silence, Uraraka stood up "I see…" she said as she walked over to the door. Iida followed her, but was honestly too shocked by her expression to say anything. "Thank you for letting me know Iida. This way I won't end up looking like an idiot…"

 _"_ _uhh…come again?"_

Iida was thoroughly confused at this point. What was she talking about, looking like an idiot? What on earth could she mean.

She then turned to him, tears in her eyes and almost yelled "Next time you see Deku, tell him that he should man up and just admit he's dating Mei instead of making up stupid stories about helping her with her 'babies'!" With that, she ran out of his room; slamming the door on her way out. Leaving a confused, shocked, and stunned Iida staring at the door. It took him about five minutes of staring at the door before he fully comprehended what exactly transpired.

As the situation started to dawn on him, he started to ask himself one, very simple, yet very complicated question.

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"_

* * *

Notes:

Well, I didn't expect this to be finished tonight, but here we are. This chapter is basically what gave me the idea to write this story. I think it came out pretty well, better than the first chapter at least...though I'm kinda worried that, while the 'plot twist' was supposed to be out of left field, that I didn't really do a good job at revealing it. Also, sorry that this is so much longer than the first chapter, I would have ended it once Izuku left, but I felt that, since both situations were meant to mirror each other, it would be better if Ochaco's conversation with Iida were in the same chapter. So yea...thats about it. I hope you all enjoy it, and I would appreciate any feedback on how to make it better.

EDIT:

I just changed some words around, changed some sentences I thought sounded awkward, and fixed some grammatical mistakes. Nothing changed story-wise


	3. Chapter 3: Jumping the shark

**Chapter 3: Jumping the shark**

The peaceful silence was broken by the alarm clock's constant ringing, reminding Iida that it was 6:00AM, and time to get ready for the day. Iida, however, did not need the reminder. He was already wide awake, and had been so since Uraraka ran out of his room in tears. After finally losing the staring contest he was having with his door, he climbed into bed and began a similar competition with his ceiling. That is how he remained until just now when his alarm clock started to signal his usual wake up time. He turned his head slightly to face the alarm clock, blinked a few times, then shut it off and got up to get ready for class.

After taking a shower and drying off, he finally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and concluded that he looked just about as bad as he felt. There were dark bags over his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. He could barely keep them open, only just enough to be able to see. He also had a bit of a slouch, and no amount of self-lecturing about the importance of proper posture was going to make him stand up straight.

He frowned at his reflection thinking _"How did this happen?"_

He walked out of the bathroom and back into his room to finish getting ready for the day.

Iida had been re-playing the events with Uraraka over and over again in his mind, trying to pin point what exactly he said that would give her any indication that he talked to Midoriya about anybody else other than her, let alone Mei.

As he stepped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, his frown deepened…The set up was perfect, the stars were aliened, Midoriya finally decided that he wanted to ask Uraraka out and Iida had given him the push he needed to do so.

He slapped his hand to his forehead _"Stupid,"_ he thought _"Why did I even bring that up with her? I should have just kept my mouth shut and given her the same advice I gave Midoriya."_

He stopped walking and stood in the hallway, as the light of realization slowly dawned on him

 _"_ _Midoriya…"_

He smiled as he stood up straight and continued walking toward the kitchen. How could he have been so forgetful, he had given Midoriya the advice and subsequent push he needed! Uraraka may think that Midoriya is dating Mei, but won't she be surprised when he confesses to her and asks her out!

 _"_ _There is still a chance!_ " he thought, stepping into the elevator, _"If Midoriya confesses to Uraraka, like he said he wants to, she'll see that her assumption was wrong and everything will turn out great_!" he snickered to himself as the elevator doors opened _"Iida, you genius, you had nothing to worry about."_ He thought as he stepped through the elevator doors and turned into the kitchen.

"Hello…Midoriya"

Iida froze at what he heard. The cold, unfeeling, almost apathetic voice that spoke sent chills down his spine. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was affected by this, seeing as all of his other classmates who were present were in a state of pure shock. Iida wasn't sure what gave more cause for concern.

The fact that the voice that just spoke belonged to Uraraka

Or the fact that Uraraka had referred to Midoriya as 'Midoriya'.

Everyone within hearing distance stopped whatever they were doing to look at the scene unfolding before them in complete silence.

Aoyama, who was admiring himself in a mirror, tore his eyes away from it immediately

Ashido, who had been pouring herself a glass of juice, turned her head to look at the scene, jaw drooped, as the juice continued to pour into the cup and eventually overflow onto the counter and floor.

Kirishima, who had been drinking water, spit it out in surprise, spraying it all over Bakugo

Bakugo, who had been sulking next to Kirishima, and would normally have begun chasing Kirishima for his transgression by now, was in too much of a state of shock to notice, much less care.

And Midoriya…poor Midoriya…who was standing in front of Uraraka, seemingly trying to say something, looked like his heart was torn out, ripped into millions of pieces, then ground into the dirt.

After what almost seemed like an eternity, Midoriya finally snapped himself out his stupor and started to say, "Uh…U-Um…U-U-Uraraka…i-is everythi-" before being cut off by the girl he was currently speaking to.

"Sorry, I have somewhere I need to be," Uraraka interrupted with an icy cold stare and a tone that would make even the most of evil villains cower in fear.

"Later," and with that, she turned on her heel and walked straight out the dorm hall door.

Silence filled the kitchen again all eyes were on the shell of a man that was once Midoriya. Until finally, Bakugo whispered "holy shit Deku…what the fuck did you do?"

The boy in question, turned around, bolted past Iida, and ran up the stairs. Iida could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

Everyone slowly looked up from the place where Midoriya stood and turned their gaze over to Iida, looking for some sort of explanation. Iida snapped out of his shock, turned around, and ran iafter Midoriya, towards where he thought the boy might be.

His suspicions were proven correct as he reached Midoriya's dorm room door and heard what sounded like a crying Midoriya behind it. Iida tried to open the door to find it was locked. He sighed…he had a feeling that whatever happened, it was all because of the misunderstanding that transpired with Uraraka last night.

"Midoriya," he called to the door, "Midoriya, it's me. Please, let me in…I-" he stumbled on his words before he continued "I saw what happened."

He heard shuffling inside the room, before he heard the door lock come undone. He waited for the door to open, but after a few moments of standing there, he opened the door, and what he saw made his heart break.

After unlocking the door, Midoriya went back to the center of the room, curled up in a ball, and was sobbing into his knees.

Iida sighed as he closed and locked the door, to prevent any unwanted visitors, and sat down next to Midoriya and placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't force any words to come out.

After a while, Midoriya spoke "I-I don't understand," he said through sobs, "All said was good morning…she wasn't mad at me last time I saw her…what did I do?" He turned to face Iida, "I-I decided to take your advice," he looked down at the floor, "I was going to ask her to hang out after school and tell her how I feel…but now…" he chocked down another sob, "now she hates me…and I don't know why."

Iida sighed, it killed him to see his friend like this, "Midoriya…" he hesitated, trying to find the right words, "Midoriya…I'm sorry…I'm afraid that this is all my fault."

"No its not," Midoriya sniffled, "I should have known better. Someone like Uraraka would never like someone like me, you were just trying to encourage me…"

"That's not…that's not what I meant." Midoriya lifted his head to see a very guilty looking Iida. "I mean…I'm afraid that this is all due to a misunderstanding."

He gave Iida a questioning look. "Misunderstanding?"

Iida pinched the bridge of his nose "Last night…shortly after you left…Uraraka came to visit and ask for some advice…" he sighed before he continued, gathering his thoughts, "she had a similar problem that you did, so I told her that you came to me for help earlier."

Midoriya's eyes nearly popped out of his head "You did what!?"

Iida waved his hands defensively "Don't worry, I didn't say it was about her, just that you were dealing with a similar issue, in hopes that it would give her some comfort." He explained. As much as he wanted say that she came to ask his advice on how to ask Midoriya out, she came to him and told him things in confidence, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to divulge the specifics of their conversation. That's when he had another idea.

"oh…" Midoriya sighed, "well…I guess that's ok…but I don't see why that would make her angry with me…"

Iida saw that he had to push Midoriya a little more before he saw the light. "Well," he started "After I said that she was quiet for a moment before getting up and walking away. She looked quite upset."

Midoriya looked at Iida in utter confusion "Why?" he asked, "Why would she ever be mad about me going to you for romantic advice?"

Iida wanted to hit Midoriya over the head with one of the many books in the room…but managed to restrain himself as he continued to explain, "well…she made the incorrect assumption that you came to me to ask about Mei."

"Mei!?" Midoriya blurted out, "why would she think that Mei and I…?" he shook his head, "Why would she even be mad about that?"

 _"_ _So close"_ Iida thought to himself _"I can almost see the gears turning!_ "

"I don't know Midoriya." He shrugged, "You tell me…"

Iida watched as the boy in question looked down at the floor in deep thought. Thinking, putting two and two together. Iida could have sworn that he began to smell burnt copper. Then, just as Iida was about to give up hope of Midoriya ever realizing it, Midoriya's eyes widened in realization as his mouth drooped.

"It's because…" Midoriya started to say, sounding like he was having an epiphany.

"It's because…" Iida said, encouraging Midoriya to finish his thought.

 _"_ _This is it!"_ Iida thought, _"there is still a chance to salvage this!"_

"It's because…she likes…" Midoriya gulped, almost chocking on the word he was about to say next.

"It's because she likes…" Iida continued to egg on, barley managing to keep down his excitement."

"Mei…" Midoriya finished with a look of anguish on his face, "It's because she likes Mei..."

"That's right Midoriya!" Iida nearly jumped off the floor, not really hearing what Midoriya said, "It's because she likes y-" His brain finally processed what Midoriya just said, "I'm sorry…WHAT?!"

"Mei," Midoriya said urgently as he stood up, "She's mad at me because she likes Mei and she thinks I'm going to ask her out," Midoriya ran to the door, leaving Iida who seemed to be as still as a statue, "I have to go make this right. I still at least want to be friends with her," he turned to Iida, "thanks for being honest Iida, I know you were just trying to help, but I'll take it from here," and with that, he was gone.

Iida slowly turned his head toward the open door that Midoriya just ran out of, then turned to Midoriya's bed, grabbed a pillow and began to scream into it; all the while thinking one thing.

 _"_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

* * *

Notes:

Well, here is chapter 3, hopefully it's alright. I was on a roll the other night and decided to keep it going. Next chapter should be the last one, hopefully you all have enjoyed this.

EDIT:

just made some edits and changes some words around a bit, noting that changes the story at all.


	4. Chapter 4: All Things

**Chapter 4: All things**

School that day was awkward…really awkward. In homeroom, Midoriya attempted to speak to Uraraka, but every time he tired, she would run off and start a conversation with the nearest classmate.

Things weren't much better during their classes. All the students of class 1-A kept looking from Midoriya, to Uraraka, then back to Midoriya. From what Iida could tell, Midoriya wasn't even paying attention, he just kept scribbling something in his notebook and look longingly and guiltily at Uraraka. Uraraka, on the other hand, was focused…too focused. She was constantly writing down notes, volunteering to read or answer questions, and finished all of her work in class. Iida started to get the sinking suspicion that she was doing everything in her power to keep her mind off of the green haired, freckled boy on the opposite side of the room.

Throughout day Iida was bombarded with questions from concerned classmates.

Tokoyami was the first to ask him something. "Did something happen between those two?"

"Sacrebleu! What happened to our precious little rays of light?" Aoyama dramatically pontificated.

Asui pulled him aside and bluntly asked, "One of your plans backfired, didn't it…Ribbit?"

"What did that useless piece of shit do this time? All of his sulking over his girlfriend is pissing me the fuck off!" Well…Bakugo had his own special way of showing concern...

"So…This means Uraraka's single now…right?" That comment earned Mineta an earphone jack to the eye courtesy of Jiro.

"Don't be stupid, everything is going to go back to normal soon…right Iida?" Jiro asked, retracting her earphone jack from a now blind Mineta.

Iida honestly didn't know how to answer that question. He'd like to think so…he'd like to say that by lunch time everything would be sorted out, that Midoriya and Uraraka would have heard each other out, and that they would go back to being the awkward 'definitely just friends,' friends that they were.

Unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way. If anything…things got worse.

Iida sat at his usual seat in the cafeteria, hoping to be joined by his two friends. He thought that he may be able to help patch things up between the two and explain things to Uraraka. The two in question, however, had other plans.

To avoid the inevitable on slot of questions, Uraraka sat at a table by herself, telling anyone who came to sit with her "sorry, seat's taken."

Midoriya, for much the same reason, also sat at a table by himself, unlike Uraraka, however, when someone asked to sit with him, he'd say "sorry…I kind of just want to be alone right now," and as much as everyone didn't want to leave both of them alone, they respected their boundaries.

Well…almost everyone…and that's where the problem started.

"Oi, Midoriya!"

Midoriya turned around and looked in horror as Mei Hatsume walked towards him, completely oblivious to Midoriya's panic attack. She sat down next to Midoriya and slung an arm around him "What are you doing here eating all alone? I'll tell you what, I'll join you and in exchange I'll tell you all about my new babies!"

Iida could see that Mei was close…way to close…to Midoriya. It looked like his heart was going to give out at any moment. After franticly turning his head from Mei, then to Uraraka, then back to Mei, and nodded. Iida was shocked! Midoriya even declined his offer to eat lunch with him and yet here he was allowing Mei to sit with him. To be fair, it was always hard to tell her no when she started talking about her gadgets…but still…

 _"_ _what is he up to…"_ Iida couldn't help but think.

Eyeing his classmates, Iida noticed that all the other members of class 1-A were also paying attention to Midoriya and Mei, murmuring amongst themselves at the development. Many were already drawing conclusions that whatever was going on between Midoriya and Uraraka, that the pink haired inventor was somehow involved.

He then turned around to see how Uraraka was reacting to all this. What he saw made him fearful for Mei's life.

If looks could kill, then Mei Hatsume would be dead where she sat. Iida had never before seen so much rage and hate emanating from one person before. Uraraka was sitting at her table across the cafeteria, looking…no…glaring…at Mei and Midoriya. The can of juice she was holding was now nothing more than scrap metal due to the force of her grip tightening. She currently had her thumb on the back of her fork, which slowly bending as she pressed into it. Iida gulped as he could only imagine Uraraka fantasizing that she was holding Mei's neck instead of the fork.

Iida turned back to look at Midoriya who was still whipping his head from Uraraka to Mei, while Mei seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. She no longer had her arm around Midoriya, but she was still extremely close, showing him all kinds of blueprints and notes on her latest creation.

 _"_ _This doesn't make any since,"_ Iida thought to himself, cupping his chin and closing his eyes in an attempt to concentrate, _"Midoriya is well aware that Uraraka's anger involves Mei…even if he is wrong about the reason why,"_ he opened his eyes to glance at Midoriya, _"Is he trying to antagonize Uraraka? What is he thinking?"_ He noticed how Midoriya was trying to get a word in against Mei, but kept being interrupted by said girl's enthusiasm over her 'babies.' Then he remembered what Midoriya said to him that morning.

 _"_ _Thanks Iida, I know you were just trying to help, but I'll take it from here."_

 _"_ _Oh no,"_ Iida thought to himself, he turned around one more time to look at Midoriya's table, and sure enough, he was trying extremely hard to interrupt Mei's rants and say something. _"This is not good; this can't get any worse."_

As soon as he thought that Mei slung her arm around Midoriya once again, stars in her eyes, excitedly pointing to her blue prints, not minding at all the fact that she and Midoriya were now cheek to cheek.

Iida immediately turned his head to Uraraka in time to see her completely bend the back of her fork over her index finger.

 _"_ _Ok…now I REALLY have to stop this!"_

Iida looked around in a panic until something caught his eye…or rather…someone.

Bakugo, who, up until this point was lounging around with his feet on the table, pissed off at the world for some reason or another, saw that Iida was staring at him "What are you looking at four-eyes?!"

Iida thought for a moment about the pros and cons of his plan, when he saw Uraraka slowly starting to get up, the look of death in her eye, he decided this was the lesser of two evils.

"Bakugo!" He said "Can you steal Mei's blue prints and keep them away from her?"

"Huh?" Bakugo looked over at Mei and Midoriya, then back over to Iida "Why the hell would I do that?"

Iida snickered "What? Are you saying you can't keep them away from her?"

Bakugo's eyes widened as his nostrils flared "FUCK YOU FOUR-EYES! ILL TAKE THAT DUMB BITCH'S PAPERS AND THERES NOT A DAMN THING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

 _"_ _He took the bait,"_ Iida thanked whatever god would listen to him that his plan worked

"HEY! PINK HAIR!" Everyone stopped and looked at Bakugo, who had may his way over to Midoriya's table.

"You mean me?" Mei asked, pointing a finger at herself.

Bakugo didn't even bother to answer as he snatched up the blue prints and bolted towards the door.

"MY BABIES!' Mei cried out as she left the table and ran to give chase to Bakugo, leaving a very confused Midoriya.

As everyone started whispering amongst each other trying to find out what the hell just happened, Iida sighed and relaxed in his chair.

 _"_ _Crisis avoided"_

* * *

Notes:

Hey all, so, a few things.

One, I re-wrote the entire fourth chapter. I wasn't happy at all with the first one I posted, and felt that it would have been a big disappointment to anyone who read it.

Two, you may have noticed that the story hasn't ended. I realized that one of the things that made the first chapter four so bad was that I felt like I had to end it there. So I went in with the mind set of "I'll be done when it's done." That being said, I think there is only one more chapter after this.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5: Come to an end

**Chapter 5: Come to an end**

As class 1-A funneled their way back into their classroom, Iida couldn't help but breath another sigh of relief. As he sat down in his chair, he thought to himself " _Ok…I managed to prevent one disaster, now I just need to think of a way to patch things up between those two."_

Just as he finished thinking that to himself, Bakugo walked into class, looking more apathetic than anything, turned to look at Iida, and made a b-line straight for him.

"Ah, Bakugo," Iida said with a friendly smile, "I'm sorry for ever doubting your ability t-" He was cut off as Bakugo slammed a hand on his desk.

Bakugo then leaned down so that he was eye level with Iida. He looked him in the eyes, then glanced over to Midoriya, then to Uraraka, both of whom were on opposite sides of the room, seemingly trying to collect themselves after the events that took place during lunch.

He leaned in as the growled "You owe me…" then stood back up to make his way back to his desk, but not before saying "You tell no one about this."

Iida was surprised. Did Bakugo realize why he had him steal Mei's blueprints? Moreover, he knew the reason why and he still helped? Iida couldn't help but crack a small smile as he whispered "Of course, thank you Bakugo."

The young man in question snorted in response, then made his way back to his desk, flinging his feet on top of it, maintaining eye contact with Iida as he did so, as if to say 'you wanna thank me, don't ride my ass about my feet on the desk and we're square.'

Iida simply nodded and turned his attention back to his thoughts, _"Well…it seems like Bakugo does care after all."_

The rest of the day proceeded as normal, aside from the abundant amount of tension between Midoriya and Uraraka. Iida could sense that the rest of the class was starting to grow extremely concerned.

When Aizawa dismissed them at the end of the day, most of class 1-A waited until Midoriya and Uraraka had left the room before swarming Iida's desk. They were all extremely worried, asking him for details on what happened, and if there was anything they could do to help. Iida thanked them all for their offers, but he had one final idea that he was certain would work.

As he walked out of class, he sent both Uraraka and Midoriya the same message. 'Hey…something's come up, and I really need to talk to you. Please meet me at my room."

In all honesty, he felt lost, he really wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have a plan this time. Then it occurred to him that maybe they don't need his help, but he needs theirs.

When he got to his hall, he noticed Midoriya and Uraraka were already standing at his door. Uraraka looked a little displeased when she saw Midoriya. "What are you doing here Midoriya?"

He flinched before saying "I-Iida said he needed to talk with me about something and to meet him at his room."

"hmmm… That's what he told me…" She said as she side-eyed him, then went back to ignoring Midoriya's existence. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just kept standing there with his mouth open but no words coming out. He eventually settled to sit down against the wall, hug his knees and wait.

Iida knew how hard this was on both of them. They were both heartbroken, and yet they were still willing to put their differences aside to help him. He honestly expected no less. _"Now it's my turn to help you,"_ he thought to himself.

As he approached his room, his two visitors took notice of his presence.

"Iida!" They both said in unison.

"I came as soon as I got your message, I'm sorry that I was so distant today." Midoriya started to apologize.

Then Uraraka chimed in "I'm so sorry Iida, I was so wrapped up in my own problems…." She gave a quick look in Midoriya's direction, "never mind, that doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here to help you now."

Iida smiled at the concerned faces of his friends. "I really appreciate you two coming over, sorry I didn't tell you the other was coming, but…I just really need both of you right now."

Midoriya and Uraraka looked at each other with concerned written on their face, then turned to Iida and nodded. Iida unlocked his door and Invited them inside.

Uraraka and Midoriya immediately ran into the room and took a seat on his bed. As Iida sat down in the very same chair the two each used to discuss their problems. He looked at them and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll cut to the chase then." He said as he took his glasses off and set them on the desk, trying to think of what to say. "I have so much to say…I just don't know where to start."

"It's alright," Uraraka assured him, "take your time."

He nodded and sighed. Then he looked at both of them. They were both sitting on his bed, looking at him with anticipation.

He realized right then how he was going to fix this.

"I-I need your help with something…It's stupid, and nothing worth getting worked up over, but I honestly can't think of what to do," he said as he was looking down to the floor.

"It's not stupid," Midoriya said softly, "if it's bothering you, no matter how small it is, then w-" he looked at Uraraka for a moment "I'll always be here to help."

"Me too!" Uraraka agreed.

"Alright then…well," he sat up and looked at them, "I need relationship advice."

"Relationship advice?!" They said in unison.

"Yes, I told you it was silly," he said, scratching the back of his head, "And I know that I've been the one you two have historically gone to for these kinds of things," he chuckled "but I'm really stuck and don't know what to do."

Midoriya was the first to speak, "Of course I'll help Iida, I'll do my best!"

Uraraka, looked at Iida slyly, "so, who's the lucky person?"

Iida laughed before saying "No, Uraraka, not for me, for someone else."

"Someone else?" they once again said in sync.

"Well…it's more than one person," he scratched his cheek as he continued, "I really care about these people, and when they came to me for help, I was overjoyed and wanted to help in any way possible, but it seems like I've only made things worse for both of them."

Midoriya leaned forward, "I'm sure they don't blame you Iida."

Uraraka looked at him, "yea, you were just trying to help."

He gave a soft smile, "I'm not worried that they're mad at me, but…I just want them to be happy…and I feel bad about where they are now. Since my advice hasn't worked, I thought I'd get some help from the two people I trust the most."

The pair sitting on the bed blushed as they began to scratch their heads in embarrassment.

"So, I'll catch you up to speed." Iida took a breath. "I'm sure these people wouldn't want me using their names, so I'll refer to them as…Peter and Mary." He stopped to make sure the other two were following, when they nodded at him, he continued.

"So Peter and Mary are both really good friends with each other, best friends even, but they also both love each other, but the other doesn't realize it."

"Aww…" Uraraka said, "that's so cute."

"Haha, right? So when they each came to me asking how to tell the other how they feel about them, I wanted to help, problem is, I didn't want to tell either of them that the other already liked them. I felt like it would be better for both of them if they realized it on their own. Does that make since?"

Midoriya cupped his chin and nodded, "yea, that's completely fair, I've heard that communication is key in any good relationship."

Uraraka huffed at that, but instead of pressing it, Iida continued. "Right, that's what I thought. So when Peter asked me for advice on how to confess to Mary, I told him that he should just be honest and that she'll respect him a lot more if he just tells the truth."

Midoriya perked up at that, and raised an eye brow inquisitively "that's kina like what…" he glanced at Uraraka, and stopped, turning back to Iida, "Sorry Iida, please continue."

Iida chuckled as he continued, "so shortly after I was done talking to Peter, Mary came up to me and asked the same thing about Peter. As I explained before, I didn't want to just tell her that Peter was planning on asking her, so I just said that Peter came to me with a similar problem and that she had nothing to worry about."

Uraraka looked at him, "why would you tell her about you and Peter's discussion?"

"Well, I didn't say it was about her, but I was hoping that after I told her she didn't have anything to worry about, hoping she'd catch on without me telling her."

Midoriya's head tilted, "Well…did she?"

Iida chuckled, "She immediately thought that he asked about a girl named Gwen, another mutual friend of ours."

Uraraka laughed, "I'm sorry Iida, but your friends a dummy! Hahahaha!"

Iida had to hold back his own laughter as the continued on with his story. "So I later hear that Mary is giving Peter the cold shoulder because she thinks he likes Gwen and now she feels betrayed and lied to."

Uraraka stopped laughing at that and looked over at Midoriya, then back at the ground guiltily.

"Of course, Peter has no idea what's going on and starts to break down, so I tell him about the discussion Mary and I had. I told him that I let Mary know that he came to see me about relationship advice, and that she thought he was dating Gwen and mad afterword. He then asked me why that would have made her mad, so I told him to think about it."

"Well it should be obvious why she got mad," Midoriya said, "It's because Mary likes Peter, but she thinks Peter likes Gwen."

"Correct," Iida said, "but then you won't believe what he said next." Midoriya and Uraraka leaned in, clearly hooked on this rom-com of a story. "He came to the conclusion that Mary liked Gwen."

Midoriya gave a full belly laugh, "That's ridiculous! There's no way this is real!"

"Oh, it is alright," Iida said, "So here's my problem. It seems like all my advice has gotten them no were, and I just don't know what to do anymore. They both still clearly love each other, but Mary is trying to detach herself from Peter, and Peter is trying to explain to Mary that she's free to date Gwen. Its honestly a mess."

"It sounds so sad," Uraraka stated "I can see why this is bothering you so much, it's really gotten out of hand."

"It sure has," Iida sighed, "So, what do you think they should do."

They were both quiet for a moment, deep in thought, then Uraraka spoke up first, "well…I think that Mary shouldn't have been so quick to make assumptions. She should have talked to Peter about it first…but at the same time…I get where she's coming from by trying to detach herself." She glanced at Midoriya before continuing, "Because if it was true that Peter was dating Gwen, then that would probably be hard for Mary to deal with…seeing someone she loves with someone else..."

Midoriya piped up, "It's probably just as hard on her as it is on him."

Uraraka looked at Midoriya, tears welling up in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, "I mean, of course, seeing him with someone else would hurt her, but she would probably also think that she'd just get in the way, and since she loves him so much, the only way she thought he'd be happy was if she was out of his life." Midoriya sighed, "it must be so hard to think that way…"

Uraraka sniffled, and Midoriya turned around and noticed she had tears coming down her eyes, "I-I'm sorry Uraraka, I-I-I didn't mean to cut you off, that was extremely rude of me."

"No, no, you're fine," she sniffed, "it's just that…you're right, and just thinking that what Mary must be going through is just horrible." She blinked, "And poor Peter, he has no idea what he did wrong, but now he's feels like he's losing someone he loves. Not only that, be he loves her so much that he's willing to throw away his chances at a relationship with her, and get her together with someone else, just because he wants to see her happy."

"Y-yea," Midoriya said through quiet sobs, "you're right…that's really tough…" He wiped both eyes, "they must really care about each other, huh?"

"Yea," Uraraka agreed.

Iida watched this all unfold with a large smile on his face, "You guys are really insightful, I'm sure that's exactly what they are feeling. I think I have an idea now."

Midoriya sniffled, "I-I'm glad we can help Iida."

Uraraka wiped her red eyes one more time, then asked "So," she took a deep breath, "what's your plan."

Iida couldn't help it any more as he lost it laughing. The two on his bed looked at him in confusion, their eyes red from so much crying.

"I'm sorry," Iida said through laughs, "really, I'm sorry." He collected himself before explaining, "Just thinking about this is making me excited. Alright, so here's my plan, I'm going to tell them that I have a problem that I need their help for and get them both to come and talk to me at the same time, then, I'm goanna explain their situation to them, but using fake names, and then ask for their advice. Then they'll be able to talk about how they are feeling through the guise of giving me advice."

"That's a great idea Iida!" Midoriya said as he jumped up.

"Yea! Please tell us how it goes!" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, of course," he said, he then glanced at his watch for a few moments. Then he spoke again, "well, I think it went great, they sat down, heard the full story, and even sympathized with the other's point of view. I'm just waiting on them to catch on that it was actually about them."

Uraraka and Midoriya looked at Iida for a few moments…then, as if struck by lightning, their eyes widened as their faces became red. They both slowly…ever so slowly, turned to face each other.

"U-U-Ummmm…I," Midoriya stamared.

Uraraka answered in part with "I-I uhhhmmm"

Iida rose from his chair, "Well, I believe my work here is done." He stretched a little bit, "When you're both done processing what just happened, meet me in the living room, and we'll celebrate," and with that, he left the two dumfounded teenagers in his room. As he walked down, big smile on his face, he only thought of one thing.

 _"_ _Mission complete."_

* * *

Notes:

And its done! Sorry its a bit longer than the other chapters, but I wanted to make it as good as possible. I honestly really liked writing this chapter.

so to answer some questions, Peter and Mary are a reference to Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. I used those names because Horikoshi loves Spider-Man. If the names are to jarring to people and just take them out of the experience, then I'll change them. I didn't think it was such a big deal and I thought it would be a nice little nod.

The title "A well-oiled engine" comes from the phrase "running like a well oiled-machine," but since Iida's quirk is called engine, and engine's also need oil to run smoothly, I decided to use that.

so yea...thats about it, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
